


Moi, le Veela

by BlueHimpocampus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHimpocampus/pseuds/BlueHimpocampus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de son anniversaire, Draco reçoit son héritage magique et devient un veela.<br/>Il sent l'odeur d'un veela docile mais qui cela peut il être ? Et qui est ce nouvel élève qui tente de lui voler son bonheur ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moi, le Veela

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici une fiction que j`ai écrite il y a très longtemps et que j`ai decidé de reprendre.  
> J`espère que vous l`apprecierez !

Draco était pensif. Nous étions à la mi décembre, le 16 pour être exacte et ce jour s'avérait être l'anniversaire du jeune homme, il aurait 17 ans.

C'était donc un jour spéciale car il était maintenant majeur.

La majorité pour les sorciers n`est pas seulement la possibilité de se mettre à boire mais c est aussi le moment ou les sorciers peuvent atteindre leur héritage magique.

 

Draco était donc à la fenêtre de sa chambre de préfet (en chef !), il regardait le parc de Poudlard.

Ses parents lui avaient dit que lors de son 17 ème anniversaire à minuit précise, il recevrait son héritage magique.

Car les Malfoys étaient des "sangs purs" et ceux ci s'ils ne voulaient pas ce mélanger aux moldus, considéraient comme un honneur de s'unir avec une créature magique puissante bien évidemment, tel que les loups garous, les elfes et les veelas.

 

Aussi, les Malfoys et les Blacks avaient différentes créatures dans leurs lignages et principalement des veelas. Donc Draco Malfoy attendait de savoir si il serait un veela dominant ou un veela docile.

 

Cette différence était importante pour lui et surtout pour son ego. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être un soumis !

Il voulait décider de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie et ne pas toujours attendre la bonne volonté de son dominant.

Et puis il ne voulait pas porté des enfants ! Il voulait tout simplement le pouvoir !

Il désirait donc être un veela dominant.

Il savait qu être un dominant ne serait pas facile non plus.

Il lui faudrait trouver un veela docile le plus rapidement possible si il souhaitait survivre. Sinon, il risquait de mettre en danger les autres et (bien plus important) lui même.

En effet, les veelas dominant peuvent se montrer très agressifs.

Cela est un trait nécessaire à la défense de leurs docile. Aussi, ils ont besoin de la douceur et de l`assurance que leur procure les dociles pour fonctionner normalement.

 

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Blaise Zabini entrait.

Celui ci était son meilleur ami et un loup garou dominant. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de compagne ou de compagnon et il était donc relativement dangereux car comme les veelas dominant il avait besoin de s'unir pour être complet et heureux.

Mais lui, avait la chance (bien que Blaise en soit plutôt triste car son compagnon pouvait être n'importe ou !) de n'avoir qu'une âme sœur possible qu'il reconnaîtrait à l'odeur dès que celle ci (ou celui ci) aurait atteins sa majorité.

Il n'était même pas obligé de ce lier avec un loup !

 

Alors que pour les veelas c'était tout autre chose ! Les dominants reconnaissaient les dociles à l'odeur, plus l'odeur était agréable plus le docile était puissant.

Le dominant ce présentait alors devant le docile et faisait un serment magique qui le liait au docile et qui faisait de lui un dominant potentiel.

C'est à dire qu'il pouvait faire la cour à son docile jusqu'à ce que celui ci s'unisse ou refuse.

Mais un docile pouvait être courtiser par plusieurs dominants et c'était à lui de choisir avec lequel des dominants il voulaient s'unir.

 

Pour en revenir à nos moutons,Blaise était dangereux pour les humains mais pas pour Draco car les créatures magique ne se querellaient pas souvent.

 

-Alors mon vieux ! Tu ne sais toujours pas? s'exclama Blaise avec un léger sourire moqueur.

-Non Blaise ! Tu le vois bien ! J'aurais changer physiquement si ça avait été le cas !

\- Et bien c'est ce qu'on vas voir ! rit Blaise en lui montrant sa montre. Minuit pile.

 

A ce moment, un rayon de lune éclaira Draco et celui ci se mit à changer. Il grandit, ses épaules s'élargir, ses cheveux poussèrent, ses yeux devinrent encore plus argenté. On avait l'impression qu'ils étincelaient sous le rayon de lune. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Blaise siffla d'admiration.

Le phénomène cessa et Draco sourit à son ami.

 

-Je suppose que tu es un dominant ? sourit celui ci.

-Oui fit Draco avec un grand sourire tout en s`admirant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, je suis plutôt beau, hein?

-Plutôt oui ! Aucun docile ne te résisteras !

 

Draco sourit une nouvelle fois et huma l'air.

Tout à coup son sourire disparut et il se mit à gronder une grimace d'envie déformant ses traits.

Blaise eut juste le temps de le rattraper car il fonçait vers la porte.

 

-Lâche moi ! Je doit le trouver ! Avant qu'un autre le trouve ! S'écria Draco.

 

Blaise le plaqua sur son lit et sortit sa baguette. Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'un sort et invoqua un courant d'air frais.

Cela sembla ramener Draco sur terre. Il se calma doucement et s'assit. Il lança un regard contrit à son ami.

 

-Désolé ! Il y a un veela docile très puissant ! Je l'ai sentit et ça ma rendu un peu fou !

\- Un peu ?

-Oh ça va !

\- Et il n'ait pas unis?

-Non. Son odeur serait mélangée et ne serait pas si agréable !

\- Ouh, je sens que tu vas partir à la chasse au veela demain !

 

Draco eut un sourire machiavélique.

 

\- Pour l'instant je vais me coucher et je verrais demain ! Peut être qu'il y aura plein d'autre docile encore mieux que celui la !

-Arrête ! Je sais très bien que tu n'en pense pas un mot ! Pour que l'odeur t'es atteins dans ta chambre c'est soit quelqu'un qui y est venu il n'y a pas longtemps soit quelqu'un d'hypra puissant !

Draco ne répondit pas mais il savait que Blaise avait raison.

Blaise se leva et partit non s'en avoir souhaité bonne nuit à son ami avec un air narquois.

Draco attendit quelques minutes et dès qu'il pensa que la vois était libre il tenta de sortir de sa chambre et de trouver le docile à qui appartenait cette odeur envoûtante mais apparemment le loup garou avait prévu le coup puisqu'il l'avait enfermé !

Vitupérant contre ces amis loup garous qui ne laissaient pas les autres trouver leurs compagnons il alla se coucher.

Demain, ce docile serait à lui foi de Malfoy !!!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
